


Her Blood

by TheMadKatter13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was injured and feral. She was unconscious and bleeding. Her scent was intoxicating and he would have it for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Small little thought. Enjoy.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

He was injured and feral.

She was unconscious and bleeding.

The scent of her blood was heady and intoxicating as the blood of no other was. Her friends were asleep around her, oblivious to the danger he posed to their precious woman. It was hard not to kill them all and take her for his own, but that scent of her was drawing him in deep.

He paused and breathed in deeply, all senses extra-alert to anything that might disturb him from obtaining what he wanted. From tasting her blood.

She was covered in a strange, fluffy material not unlike a cocoon. It was removed quickly and easily. The scent of her blood hit him in a strong wave, the scent headier and more powerful than before. It was so powerful, it brought him to his knees and he almost took her because of it. But no, he had to be careful or her friends would wake and take her from him. That could not happen.

He breathed deeply and almost collapsed from the sensory overload.

She shivered from the cold and he felt a sudden anger at himself that he had allowed himself to cause her such discomfort. He instantly covered her body with his tail and there was a soft sigh of relief at his intense body heat. He paused and concentrated upon her breathing. She still slept and so did all of her friends. His pleasure at their obliviousness was great.

Her clothes were easily removed and the scent became stronger still. Gently and slowly, he nudged her knees apart and slid his head in between her thighs, slowly pushing her legs upon his shoulders. His tail remained covering body to keep her from the cold.

A slow rumble stirred in his chest as he neared that which gave off that scent. Almost as if her body could sense his hair brushing the inside of her thighs, her body warmed and her heart beat slowly quickened. At the first lick to her center, to the center of that scent, her heart jumped and raced ahead at a staccato pace.

He was in heaven. No other taste could compare. Slowly, he took of her center, each lick another piece of heaven. As his tongue would dip in and out, expectedly it would brush against that one spot that could undoubtedly send her over the edge.

She moaned.

He nearly took her right then.

That scent had him hooked in like a drug, keeping him wanting more. As did her moans. Every time he brushed against that one spot, her body would tense and a low moan would sound from her chest. All of his senses were centered on her now.

The moans were coming more and more frequently now as his pace increased and she neared the edge. Still, the woman slept, supposedly trapped in some erotic dream of a suppressed desire. Then she whispered his name, her voice thick with pleasure, but quiet, as was a sigh. His pride took a leap that that which he had taken as his knew that she was his.

He was growing impatient to bring her pleasure and his licks to her little bundle of nerves grew harsher and she gave a little cry, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. He would rid them of her beautiful face once she had come.

Her body was tense under his continued harsh ministrations. He increased his pace as he sensed her closeness. Her breathing grew harsher and her tears increased as her senses took more than they ever had before. He slowly slid a hand over her mouth as she came, lapping up all her body offered him.

She lay there twitching as her senses finished running all of the electricity through themselves and he slowly licked up all that was left, avoiding that bundle. He knew that any more of an increase to her overload and it would be too much for her to handle.

Once he knew she could take it, he released his engorged member from his hakama and slowly slid inside her--her smell alone had tempted him to do this and he was so intoxicated he could not stop.

He couldn't decide which was a better heaven, tasting her or being inside her. He thrust and he knew. She moaned again and his claws dug into her hips as he thrust hard in response, leaving bruises from his fingertips and little pinpricks of blood from his claws.

He had to be careful not to wake her with his thrusts, nor her friends with her moans. It was hard to not pound into her without abandon for that would not bode well for her weaker body and it would no doubt wake her.

His thrusts were slow at first, but he slowly sped up as much as he could and it was better than anything he had or could have sensed or encountered.

From her taste and her moans, he was already close, and then she came. It was not long until he found his release and emptied his seed into her.

As he released, his mind cleared up and he knew that what he had done was wrong and a violation. With his sleeve, he erased all traces of his seed from her and slowly licked the blood from her hips and the tears from her cheeks. After he had dressed her, he put the tips of his fingers to her stomach and released a special concentration of his poison to make his seed inactive.

He placed a slow, lingering kiss on the skin over her womb for even though he longed for a pup of his own to raise as his heir, and she would most likely be a better mother than any youkai woman out there, the strange and sudden pregnancy would frighten her and her task would not promote a good health for the pup.

He wrapped her back within the confines of her strange sleeping covers and placed a kiss upon her brow before turning into the forest and disappearing before her friends awoke.

TBC


	2. Her Presence

Her eyes were straying towards the trees again, one hand pressed tightly into the her lower stomach, the other one on her hip, her fingertips making little circles where he knew he had left little pin prick marks. The seemingly unconscious gesture and the confused look on her face made his guilt over his violation return. Her friend called her name and she turned back, that bright smile on her face.

Her and her friends had been extremely cautious for days after he had taken her; the two demons had smelled him on her and in the area and had then told the two humans who would have otherwise been oblivious. They had tried to breach the subject with her without actually telling her but she had remained (or played) innocent.

Though it was below him and his honour to have taken her against her will, he was almost anxious, looking forward to, her being in heat again. It was below him, but that did not stop him from wanting it. And he had always got that which he wanted.

~X~

Her friends had remained alert all through the night the first three nights of her heat. Those were the days and nights that caused her the most pain. It pained him because he knew that if he did to her what he had done before, it would take away her pain. On the fourth night though, even the youkai were too tired to stay awake and he could go to her at last.

Unlike before, he was not injured.

But just like before, he was feral, and she was bleeding and unconscious.

The scent of her blood was not as strong as the first time. He must have come on the first night of her heat the last time, and this time she was nearing the end. But that did not make it any less potent to his senses.

Unlike last time, he did not remove her strange sleeping covers, but slipped inside them to join her. Unlike last time, he would not use his tongue, or his shaft, but his fingers, merely taking the time to take comfort in her presence.

He slid his hand up her shirt and began to let his claws drift in small little circles over her heart and across her chest. There was a covering over her breasts but he let his claws drift over her nipples over the fabric, making her back arch slightly. He moved his hand lower, drifting across her ribcage and over her stomach, her breath hitching.

Slowly he made little circles down to the hem of her shorts and it pleased him to hear that, just like last time, her body knew what was happening and quickened the pace of her heart beat. As he slid his hand inside her underwear, her hips lifted to meet his hand. His cupped her and then let his middle finger slide into the intense heat that was her center.

And intense it was.

He almost felt as if his finger would be melted away if it stayed within her intensity for too long but it pleased her so he remained. He slid out the slickened fingertip and smoothed his way up to her sensitive nub and began rubbing it slowly, teasing her.

A small whine slipped up her throat and he smiled. After a moment, he slid his finger back in, but added a second finger and she moaned. The tree she was sleeping by broke in his hand. He would not take her this night.

His fingers slid in and out at a leisurely pace, making sure to rub up against that spot at every gentle thrust. After a few minutes of this, he slid a third finger in, this one a little harder to get in due to her tightness, but he also had to keep his other hand over her mouth to muffle the moan she let out.

With the liquid on his three fingers, he wet his thumb and began massaging her nerve center, knowing instinctively that if his thumb were dry, she would not be able to handle the sensations it was causing, even to the point of feeling pain.

His three fingers moved slowly in and out of her heat while his thumb kept the same pace at her nub. Even at that slow pace, it didn't take her long to come. By then, he had made his way down to her center to catch every drop of her essence on his tongue.

After the area between her legs had been cleaned, he slowly licked the last of her off his fingers, reveling in the taste as he watched her sleep. Carefully, he sat up against the tree she was by and laid her against him, wanting to keep her with him, right there forever.

This was the one thing that he wanted that he did not take.

Yet.

TBC


	3. Her Heat

Kagome slid into the hot spring after Sango with a sigh of contentment. The girls settled together on a natural shelf and spent several minutes soaking, letting the hot water relax sore muscles.

"Inuyasha was sure in a hurry today," Sango spoke up. "More than usual, especially since you couldn't sense any shards. I wonder why?" Kagome shrugged silently and moved forward off the shelf to wash her hair. She was pretty sure she knew why. Her period had started again today.

Several months ago, on the first night of one of many periods, she was visited in her dreams by a frightening creature with silver hair and red eyes, which she had at first thought was Inuyasha, but some instinct told her it was someone a little different. That someone possibly being her best friend's older (half) brother. At first, she had thought that she was having a nightmare because of who it had possibly featured, but then the frightening creature had, surprisingly, eased the intense cramps that came on the first few days of every period with unexpectedly tender and erotic touches. She had thought it was just a dream, but in the morning, her cramps were as eased as they had been in her dream, a different kind of soreness suffused her nether regions, and Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara had been sniffing, not so subtly, in her direction all that morning, telling her that her dream-visitor might not have been a dream.

The half- and full-youkai must have informed Sango and Miroku of what they had smelled on or around her for they were all rather tense the next few days, shooting glances in her direction but without ever actually broaching the subject with her, so she simply ignored it and went on her merry way. She had expected to feel violated and offended if the dream had actually been true, but she just couldn't as in her dreams, the creature emitted no malice, only a strange aura of hunger and...possessiveness?

A month later, her period came, as was expected, and Inuyasha must have thought the youkai intruder had appeared because of her period because as soon as it started, he became tense, as did the others. They remained alert for the first few days, but the creature still hadn't appeared and so they relaxed. On the fourth night, the youkai visited her in her dreams again, still silver-haired and red-eyed, his touch still as soothing as the first time. The next morning, Inuyasha had been furious that the creature had slipped right under his nose, covering Kagome in it's scent. When she confronted him, Inuyasha finally admitted that he suspected what had happened, and that he didn't want to bring it up to her because she herself gave no indication that she had realized what had occurred, and that the scent was familiar but he was unable to place it.

Now, it was several months later, and she had had no further visits from the creature, and somehow, her cramps had gotten even worse since those two visits, as if her body recognized it needed the relief and was punishing her for not getting it. She almost wished it would visit her again so the terrible pain would be relieved. She rubbed her lower stomach absently as she sunk below the water to rinse out the shampoo.

She sat there, suspended in the water, deep in thought, until something tapped her shoulder and she sprang out of the water gasping for breath only to find Sango standing back and giving her a stranger look.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the older girl questioned with concern. Kagome nodded, paused, then shook her head.

"I don't know. There's just a lot on my mind. Especially about...well...you know." Sango nodded emphatically. What had happened to Kagome was strange and cause for much worry. And while the woman had put on a bright face, Sango could tell there was a shadow lingering behind that very same mask. The girl was standing in the middle of the hot spring, her long hair slicked to her skin, the ends floating in the water, as she wrapped her arms around herself, making herself look even smaller than she normally was.

"Can I just...just have a little bit of time to myself?" she asked. Sango nodded and hugged the younger girl tight. Kagome put on such a brave face for the rest of them but she clearly didn't belong in their era and she was doing amazingly well.

"You know we are all always here for you. If you need anything, you will let us know, won't you?" Kagome laughed and nodded, but the laugh sounded forced and sad. Sango smiled her own sad smile into Kagome's hair, gave her a brief squeeze, and climbed out of the spring to dry off and walk back to the camp. She would hold the others off from interfering with Kagome's time alone to sort her thoughts, especially the ever-impatient hanyou and that hentai monk.

As soon as the sounds of Sango's footsteps disappeared, Kagome broke into sobs so intense breathing became difficult. She couldn't explain it, but since that first erotic dream so many months ago, an intense sadness had overcome her that she couldn't explain. Her life had remained unchanged, other than the two dreams, and everyone she knew was healthy and happy, and they seemed to have gathered more than half the Shikon by now, but her heart felt more heavy than it ever had in her life. It was like that first dream had put a chain around her heart, weighing it down for a reason not yet known to her. Slowly, her sobs slowed and quieted until they were gone, and once they were, she took a deep breath and dunked below the surface, trying to scrub the remnants of her tears from her face. Inuyasha hated tears and as such, absolutely flipped out whenever he smelled them. After she resurfaced, she took a deep, sigh, trying to cleanse the negative feelings from her heart and soul, then settled back on the natural shelf, laying a rag she had just soaked in the water across her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

~X~

Red eyes watched over their most highly treasured possession from high in the trees as their companion left them alone in a hot spring. He had not been able to visit his treasure in many moons, though not by choice, and it was something that he regretted deeply, even in his current state. In fact, his entire absence from his treasure's life was the entire cause for his current state, and indeed he had been quite short-tempered the last few moons, quick and eager to cut down anything in his path in hopes he might get back to his treasure sooner. As he watched, he was greatly dismayed and angered to hear and smell an overwhelming wave of sadness burst from the small form in the center of the spring. He was torn between speeding down to comfort that most precious treasure, and waiting until she was asleep to keep up the facade that he hadn't been there at all. The decision was taken out of his claws when she herself fell asleep in the spring.

He dove from the trees and was at her side in an instant, gently hoisting her from the water and laying her on the warm ground on the side of the spring, careful not to disturb the cloth on her eyes. Thankfully, she was already devoid of all clothing so he didn't have to waste time removing them without tearing them. As soon as she was on the ground, he was greedily at her core, sucking and thrusting with his tongue, lazily rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves with the thumb on one hand as his other hand held down her hips while she writhed at his touch. Being this far away from her companions, he was free to put up a barrier to prevent their intervention.

The taste was as heavenly as he remembered it being, and as more of that nectar slid down his throat, he slowed his frenzy pace to a more leisurely one as he settled himself more comfortably between her legs. The low moans bursting from her throat were further heaven to his ears and he let out a low rumble that vibrated through his mouth and into her core, making her give an especially loud moan. It was many minutes later when she finally came and he greedily took in all that she gave him.

While the shocks ran their courses, he divested himself of all clothing, and quickly covered her body with his. As soon as the shocks subsided, he was inside her and he clamped his teeth onto her shoulder to muffle the sound of his moans. He kept his body tight with hers as he thrust deep within her, so pleased he was to be back within her heat that he didn't want to any moment to pass where his skin was not on hers.

While most of his mind was gone to his nether regions, part of it remained that told him she must finish first. His deep thrusts slowly increased in size and power, as did her moans. It wasn't long before he lost himself so deep into her heat that he thrust with wild abandon. The pressure was building at the base of his spine but he held himself back until she cried out in rapture and her walls tightened to an unbelievable pressure and he himself came with a roar, sinking his fangs deep into her neck as he shot his seed into her waiting womb, and her walls ferociously milked him for every last drop.

As his heartbeat and breathing slowed to normal, he lifted his head from the smooth, tanned skin of the newly Marked skin of his treasure's shoulder. He stared in shock at the Mark, his hand lifting automatically to nullify the seed in her womb. While his actions had surprised him each and every time he had sought her out, this went above and beyond that. Marks such as the one he had just bestowed on her were reserved only for mates, which she most certainly was not. He withdrew from her heat and sat there staring at the Mark, trying to organize his thoughts. True, it had been he seeking her, never the other way around, he did find her most attractive, she was most certainly more interesting than any other female he had met previously, and it was his instincts, his Beast, that had Marked her, neither of which were ever wrong and both were tools that had saved his life many times. Regardless of whether or not he had wanted this, he now had no choice to accept the action that had been done. The only thing left was to inform his treasure of what he had just done.

"Sesshoumaru?" the soft voice sounded in the quiet night air, surprising him. He looked away from the Mark into shockingly blue eyes that were staring up at him in sleepiness, which was slowly giving way to shock and fear, neither of which were looks he wanted in those eyes, ever. In fact, as soon as all vestiges of sleep were gone from her eyes, she scuttled away from him on her hands and feet with a surprising quickness, until she ran into his barrier. Still watching him, she slowly felt along the perimeter of his barrier, her fear growing as she started to realize that she was not going to be getting out.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice thick with fear, a sound he wished to erase as fast as possible as no true male ever wishes his mate to fear him.

"You," he replied simply. She started and the fear in her eyes was momentarily replaced with surprise before it returned even greater with equal amounts of suspicion.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned, her voice still quiet but gaining strength even through her fear.

"You," he said again. Her heartbeat picked up again, but it didn't appear that this time was out of surprise, but more a shocked attraction. He could even smell it, mixed with his own scent, a combination which pleased him greatly. And then she frowned, and brought her hand up to the Mark, a look of confusion on her face.

"You bit me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Come here," he beckoned. She shook her head but took a few steps forward anyway. He beckoned again and she took a few more steps forward. Suddenly, she darted around him, snatched up her clothes, and held them to her chest as she stood opposite him, and then slowly walked forward on her own. She slowly came to a stop a few meters from him. It amused him she was so cautious seeing as how he could catch and kill her in a second, not that he had any inclination to do so--it has been known for mates to suffer the same injuries as each other, including death. However... He sprang up and to her, wrapping her up in his tail before she could even blink. Her heart began to race, but he did nothing further. After a minute, when her heartbeat had slowed, he approached her slowly and dropped his nose into his Mark, reveling in the mixing of their scents brought on by that same Mark.

"This isn't just a bite mark, is it?" she whispered, defeat heavy in her voice.

"No."

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"I want you. I need you," he admitted softly, nuzzling her neck, the tip of his tongue flicking out to clear the traces of her blood from her skin. Her pulse quickened again, and that sweet scent of heady arousal spiked yet again.

"YOU want ME?" she asked, her tone disbelieving. He hummed his approval against her neck. "But we don't...we don't know each other..." she whispered, her tone conflicted.

"We have a lot of time to get to know one another," he told her. She nodded slowly, still unsure of her new place.

"But...what about Inuyasha? And Sango, and Miroku, and Shippou, and Kirara, and the jewel, and Naraku?" she rambled off. He smiled.

"All in good time, Kagome". Her heart stopped from the smile and the completely unexpected use of her name. "Come, let us join the others."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625609748/her-blood)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
